Uninstall
by Huyu-kun
Summary: Kai Kim hopes for more with Kaito, but Kaito has an order from his master that he just can't follow through.


**NOTE**:Kai Kim is a actually utauloid made by KaiSuki(for this story I got permission to write it and approval for what you are reading), Kaito is a vocaloid I do not own him, enjoy :D

**Kai Kim**

I barged into Kaito's apartment since the dolt never remembered to lock the door. The review papers that I was carrying in my hand was being crushed and I slammed open the door to Kaito's "Office". The blunette had fallen asleep on the computer chair again, but this time was half way to the floor.

"Kaito," I shouted while slamming the papers on his desk and leaned toward his face while putting my other hand on my hip.

Kaito mumbled something in his sleep, but this wasn't the time for him to be casually sleeping. I leaned in closer and gently blew air onto his ear.

"Wah!"

Kaito woke up with a start and the chair rolled out from under him and he landed on the floor getting tangled in his muffler. He just looked at me and he started laughing. I wasn't amused and angled one eyebrow higher than the other.

"What's up," Kaito said while collecting what little pride he had left and stood up.

"The reviews for the latest songs came in," I said a tad too loud while handing them to him," The one we did got great reviews. Even though I was wearing a dress," I mumbled to myself.

"That's awesome I find it a lot more fun working with Utauloids," Kaito said smiling at me and I almost forgot to not stare into his bright blue eyes.

It really hurt to be called an Utauloid even though that's what I am. We work just as hard as the Vocaloids, I sometimes think that they should be uninstalled, but I get carried away sometimes. I really liked singing with Kaito since he's my idol, but we haven't done as many songs as I had hoped.

"Come on let's go do something fun," I said grabbing his coat sleeve and dragging him into the hallway.

"I'd love to, but I have a pile of work to do," Kaito said sadly while pointing to the stack of song files he had taken from work.

"Ok," I said sullenly," But I thought we could stop for some ice cream on the way back."

Kaito's eyes lit up, but he shook his head pushing away the great temptation.

"No, I need to finish this work. Sorry," He sighed while walking back into his office.

I stood there for a second lingering like a child hoping a friend would change their mind, but I left so Kaito could concentrate. I went to the park on my own and wished Kaito could've spent this amazing day with me. I climbed up onto the monkey bars on the play set and hung upside down. I heard the wood chips crunch as someone walked up. I looked up and Miku was looking at me with her head tilted so she could see me right side up getting her long green hair in the wood chips.

"I saw the reviews for you song with Kaito Kai, great job," She said with a huge grin," But it didn't get as many views as my song. Have you let Kaito know?"

"Yeah and I was even going to get him ice cream to celebrate, but he has to do work," I said crossing my arms.

"Well, tonight we're having a get together with Meiko, Rin and Len. We're going to be starting a big project soon. Kaito probably is just worrying. I better get going," Miku said while skipping off like the carefree person she was.

A new project? That sounds interesting. I climbed down and started walking home from the park so I could start my curry chicken dinner. The walk home was uneventfully boring and while in the kitchen I had one of Kaito's songs blaring on my memory chip while joyfully cooking my dinner. I danced around my kitchen while eating my curry chicken and almost fell on the tile flooring so I stopped.

I heard my cell phone ring in my pocket and answered it.

"Hey Kai it's me your sister," KaiKai said over the phone. "Just a minute ago were you dancing?"

I looked through my kitchen window into my sister's apartment across the alley. She waved to me and I laughed.

"Yes why," I asked shaking my hips side to side. "You think I would be a good dancer?"

"No, just that Ouy recorded it and it's all over the internet."

"Oh, well, some people will be enjoying that. See yah."

I closed the phone and quickly washed my dish. I didn't have anything else to do so I went to my bedroom and flopped onto the bed.

**Kaito**

I walked into the official Vocaloid meeting room and Meiko, Miku, Rin, and Len were already there. They were whispering to each other and Rin looked up and got everyone's attention. I walked over to them and they all stood there silent keeping whatever they were talking about a secret.

"So what's this big project," I asked Miku.

"Master wants you to uninstall the Utauloid Kim Kai," Meiko said taking a gulp from the can of alcohol she had.

"Is this some sort of joke," I asked nervously laughing it off.

"He's been getting too much attention," Rin and Len said.

"His creators need to be taught a lesson," Miku said with a devilish look in her eyes. "Their Utauloids can't take the spot light from us. You need to for our future. You probably don't even care what happens to us," She said while shoving me.

"They're not trying to," I shouted getting fed up," Kai just wants to fit in! Every Utauloid wants to!"

"Oh that won't do," Meiko said shaking her head," Guess we have to shut down his emotion chip for now."

They cornered me and I had no way to escape from their plan. I tried to shove them away, but Rin and Len pulled on my scarf choking me while Miku and Meiko shut off my emotion chip. My thoughts went blank then I came back online.

_Emotion set:_ _Kim Kai, value: no attachment_

**Kai Kim**

I felt a cold breeze against my skin and shivered on top of the blankets. I heard the wooden floor board's creak in protest as some unwanted person crept through my apartment. I quickly got up, but wasn't fast enough and I was pinned to my bed by someone. The only light came from the moon outside my window and I realized it was Kaito pinning me to the bed.

"Ok…Kaito are you ok," I asked unsure why he would be in my room at this ungodly hour.

Something felt off and Kaito's eyes didn't seem focused. His hand flew for the back of my neck and I grabbed his hand as it went for my memory panel.

"Kaito what are you doing?!"

"Don't struggle it's making it hard to uninstall you," He said robotically while pinning my arms to my bed with his knees.

"Kaito you can't be serious?! Kaito please don't," I started crying and he seemed to ignore me. His hand opened the panel and started to press the uninstall sequence.

"Kaito you wouldn't be doing this! Not the Kaito I know," I cried and he blinked a couple of times and his hand stopped. Something in his eyes changed and he collapsed on top of me. "Kaito?"

"Kai? Oh Kai I'm so sorry," Kaito cried while hugging me," My emotion chip was turned off by Miku and the others! My master wanted me to uninstall you!"

"I have to leave then. He'll be sending the others after me once he knows you failed," I said trying to get Kaito off of me. "I…I don't think I could handle you trying to uninstall me again. It-it really hurts here," I said pointing over my right chest.

"I'll help you run. I've always loved you," Kaito said while brushing away my red bangs and looking me in the eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. I slowly pulled back and gently brushed my lips against his again and smiled.

"We should get going then," I said.

I sat up while pushing Kaito over and stood up. I grabbed my boots and pulled them on and turned on the lights blinding us both.

"Come on we need to get going. Your master might already know that you didn't uninstall me."

We discarded our phones onto the bed, knowing that the others might use the signal and grabbed all the cans of nuts and soup I had. I saw Kaito going for my freezer, but he stopped and I smiled on the inside. I threw a backpack that I had laying around to him and he grabbed blankets from the rack at the end of the hall.

"All set," I said putting extra batteries and two flash lights in the backpack along with a hairbrush, toothbrushes, and random packets of matches I had found.

"We'll survive together," Kaito said while leaning down and kissing me on the nose.

I took his hand firmly in mine and we stepped into our future; together.


End file.
